


Blueprint 美梦成真

by ChrisBlue



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pointless, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: Ethan和Will正在执行两人任务中。任务并没有完全按照事先的计划发展，两人都正经受着断了的肋骨的折磨，但是，他们在此次任务中面对的最大的问题却是，当他们来到安全屋后，发现里面只有一张床。





	Blueprint 美梦成真

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoldierOfMyShadowyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierOfMyShadowyMind/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blueprint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864335) by [SoldierOfMyShadowyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierOfMyShadowyMind/pseuds/SoldierOfMyShadowyMind). 



> 为了备份所以放到了ao3上来，反正也没什么人看23333333  
> 渣翻无beta，欢迎捉虫XD喜欢这篇文的话，也请去给原作者点个kudos哦！

  Ethan在踏入安全屋的公寓的时候把塞满了他们装备的袋子丢到了一边。快速地扫了一眼安全屋，室内的陈列告诉他这是一间最近都没被人使用过的屋子。三扇窗户中有两扇的窗帘是拉开的，还有一扇窗户的玻璃上沾些了泥点和不少雨滴留下的痕迹。客厅中间有一张桌子，上面已经堆积了一层灰尘，而桌子旁边的几把椅子看起来似乎也很久没有人坐过了。

  嗯哼。

  不过有时候知足就好。

  Ethan大步跨入了房间里，并打开了一扇窗户，这间公寓看起来需要涌入不少新鲜空气。与此同时，他听见了身后的门被关上的声音。

  “你确定我们待在这里是安全的吗？”Will说着捡起来之前被Ethan随手丢在角落的袋子，并把它放到了桌子旁边的椅子上。

  “确定啊。”Ethan轻快地回答道，“也只是在这里待一个晚上而已，所以也没什么好担心的。”

  并不是说他们现在正处于什么危险的境况里，任务已经完成，扫尾工作也结束了，他们现在需要做的只是躺下好好休息，然后等着有什么人在明天下午四点之前把他们带离这个地方。他们有足够的时间来处理身上的伤口和放松紧张的神经。Ethan在看见Will脸上的表情时叹了口气；果然，果他妈的然了他又开始犯参谋的职业病了。“放松点儿，Brandt，我们今天的任务完成的很好，你现在不会因为一间安全屋就要和我吵架吧？”

  Will不经意地哼了一声，不过他的表情并不像他的语气那样充满了讽刺的意味，“我只是担心你会一不小心从那扇看起来不怎么牢实的窗户那儿掉下去了。”呃..好吧，Ethan确实是有和窗户们产生了些亲密接触（并且，结果是，它们都碎成了一地的玻璃渣，还总附赠一段从窗户跳出去的经历。）但那是特殊情况，不是吗？

  “我向你保证，我不会试图从你愁云惨淡的脸那儿逃走的...毕竟那很可爱。”他为了表现得礼貌而加上了最后一句，然而嘴角却忍不住翘起，能看见Will脸上慌乱的表情，这绝对值了。

  Will气冲冲地嘀咕了些什么，然后转而在他们的装备袋里翻翻找找。不一会儿，一个急救包被扔到了Ethan的头上。

  “处理下你自己的伤口吧，跳跳乔（Jumping Joe）。”

  而Ethan，好不容易忍住了回嘴的冲动，从地板上捡起了急救包，拖着脚步走向了那张桌子，并猛地坐在了一张空椅子上。他假装自己没有注意到当他把身上的T恤拉过头顶，露出底下微红的皮肤时Will是怎么用余光瞥着他的。他身上的伤口主要就是一些淤青和浅浅的割伤，不过他可能也折断了一两根肋骨。他小心翼翼地碰了碰肿起来的地方，一阵尖锐的刺痛霎时间刷过他的全身，他不禁因此倒抽一口冷气。在他的腹部还有一道伤口，不幸的是它看起来需要缝几针才行。Ethan叹了口气。在他的医疗记录上有太多这样的伤口了，不过他对此也已经习惯了。在他处理身上的伤口的时候，Will也正做着同样的事情，就着从吹进夹杂着雨水气息的风的窗户透入的灰暗的光线检查着自己身上的一处深色淤青。他的右肩上有一道严重的擦伤，他的嘴唇也没在和坏蛋们的肉搏中幸免。Ethan在Will对着自己身上的伤痕皱起眉头的时候观察着Will，他确信即使Will现在已经回到了外勤有一段时间了，也不会像Ethan那样对于自己身上的伤口习以为常。再者说，或许Will永远也不会。

  把手上的针线放在桌子上后，Ethan从椅子上站起身走向了参谋，他故意把脚步声踩得很响，确保在自己把手放到Will没受伤的那边肩膀上的时候不会惊到他。

  “你需要帮忙吗？”他问，让自己停在了Will的私人距离之外。

  Will转过头看了他一眼，“不用，我能行，你处理好你自己的伤口就好。”他重新低下头专注于又开始出血的一道深长的切口。

  “如果我们相互搭把手的话效率会更高一些，这样我们也能早点休息了。”

  Will有几秒保持着姿势没动，他皱着眉的表情没一会儿就消失了，他的肩膀也垮了下来，显露出一阵疲惫。

  “好吧。”他让步道。

  处理伤口并没有花去多长时间，没过多久他们就都已经冲过澡并终于又换上了干净的衣服。当Ethan想要伸手帮忙处理一下Will裂开的嘴唇时，参谋却缩了回去，嘀咕了一些关于这又不是什么太严重的话语，Ethan也就随他去了，因为他们真的很疲倦了，也没精力再就此争论些什么。实际上他们真的是太累了，Will善意地拒绝了Ethan想要给他们俩做点什么吃的的想法，他们都一致同意睡觉优先。现在也不早了，并且这一天实在是过得太长了也太令人精疲力竭了，当Ethan想起他们都没有吃什么东西的时候，他自己其实也不太饿。

 

~*~*~*~

 

  然而，如何睡觉的问题比他们俩原本想象的更难解决。

  在推开了卧室门后（因为这儿只有一扇门，另一扇是厕所门）Will顿住了，挑起一根眉毛，然后带着一丝不满的语气宣布道，“Ethan，这里只有一张床。”

  Ethan从Will的肩膀上看过去，迎接他的是一张让他全身的肌肉都想躺在上面的双人床。他轻轻地推开门边的Will，径自走到床边，坐到了床上。床垫因为加于其上的重量而陷下去了一点儿。

  Ethan抬头看向Will，耸了耸肩，“我们只好将就一下了。”

  然后他又扫了一眼床铺，补充道，“大小对于两个人来说是足够的了，并且我们还遇见过更糟糕的情况，不是吗？如果我们有一张沙发的话我会去睡沙发的，不过我们没有，所以…”他话没说完就停了下来，然后又看向了Will。

  他的同事叹了口气，妥协了，即使那副困倦的样子已经算是Will的常态了，不过Ethan还是经不住想要对Will为何会如此疲惫的原因皱眉。

  “是啊，我想我们确实经历过更糟糕的。”他说着挪向了床的另一边，猛地摊在了床上。

  他们花了几分钟在尴尬的沉默里辗转反侧，最终都各自找到了合适的睡姿，俩人都面向着自己那侧的墙壁，而不是面对面躺着，并且Will努力在他们俩中间尽量留出最大的空隙。Ethan对此并未做任何评价，还让Will盖着大半部分被子。Will实在是太需要好好地睡一晚上了，Ethan也不想因为抢被子这种事儿而毁掉了他的休息时间。宁静在不久之后再次降临到两人之间，而Ethan静静聆听着Will呼吸的声音。他一直到Will的呼吸声渐渐变缓而又有规律时都还醒着，但却没有转过身去看一眼。他今天已经有太多的谜题需要解决，其中有不少还打着William Brandt的名字标签。

 

~*~*~*~

 

  Ethan并没有意识到自己是在何时陷入了深沉而又舒适的睡眠的，直到渐渐升起的太阳散发出的微弱的阳光让他睁开了眼睛，而眼前的情景远远出乎他的意料之外。他一定是在睡着了过后翻了身，因为他现在面对的是Will，而不是一面墙。而Will...好吧，另一个人也抛弃了自己的那一侧床垫，成功地挤到了Ethan的这一侧来。现在，他躺的位置离Ethan是如此之近，以至于Ethan都能感受到Will的呼吸轻轻地拂过他的皮肤，还有Will胡乱在两人的枕头上散开的头发蹭在他手臂上的感觉是如此美好。但他们俩并没有肢体上的接触，就好像Will在睡着的时候都还在小心注意着不要跨过那条线。一个宠爱的笑容在Ethan的嘴角翘起；他有预想过很多的情况，不过像现在这样倒是让他有些惊讶。但他小心地不想扰乱这一切，因为第一，Will只是在睡着的时候挪动了位置，他并没有意识到自己做了什么，其次，他想要骗谁呢，他真的十分喜欢这类温暖的小细节，也并不想让它溜走，而且他也知道自己也不要对此想太多。他在让自己向Will依偎得更近一点儿的时候没有感受到丝毫的尴尬，还发出了一阵满足的叹息。不，他是自私到了绝对会抓住距离自己如此之近的机会的。

  他在好几个月前就已经意识到了自己对于他那极其迷人的队友的感情并不只是单纯的喜爱了；简单来说，只需看一眼那双美丽的蓝色眼睛就可以让Ethan的心脏几乎停跳（他过了很久才意识到这一点），若是再看一眼，便会让他为他沦陷（他同样在两个月之后才意识到这一点）。当然了，即便如此，日子也还是和平时一样，他又接到了新的任务，况且Ethan也鼓不起勇气把自己的感觉告诉Will，所以直到今天，参谋先生依旧对于Ethan对自己的感觉毫不知情，而Ethan也依旧是一个暗恋着他的笨蛋。（每当告白的问题再次涌现出来的时候Jane都说他是个胆小鬼，这对他并没有任何帮助——即使对于Ethan来说，这也快成了一个老大难的问题了。连Benji都知道他应该去向Will表白，至少也要试试看自己一直小心掩藏的感情是否有会被接受的可能。倒不是说Benji在感情问题方面缺乏天赋什么的，Will像个蚌壳一样对此只字不提也是难题之一。更不用说Jane总是强调他们的金发美人也绝对对他有感觉。）

  Ethan在回想着他们的谈话的时候不自觉地露出了笑容，他的目光一直没有离开还在睡觉的Will；他尽可能地让自己能记下更多关于Will的细节，因为它在近段时间内估计不会有第二次距离Will这么近的机会了。眼下Ethan并没有腾出心思去想在Will醒来的时候局面会有多尴尬，沉浸在当下似乎是个更加诱人的主意。他完全被Will无意间显露出来的纯粹的可爱姿态吸引住了，他的手指忍不住想要穿过他那在晨间阳光里微微泛着金光的发丝。Ethan想象着当他不需要因为自己的渴望会导致什么样的后果而担心的时候，在Will身边醒来会是怎样的感觉，一边随意地把玩着Will的一缕头发。

 

~*~*~*~

 

  Will慢慢转醒，他带着睡意眨了眨沉重的眼皮，恢复了些神智，而屋内那令人舒适的暗淡光线让他花了些时间才完全清醒过来。他叹息着动了动身子，Ethan决定在此时说点什么。

  “早上好啊，睡美人儿。”话语轻柔得如同Will熟睡时轻轻打在Ethan皮肤上的呼吸，Ethan意识到自己已经看着睡着的Will快一个小时了，时间过得真快啊。

  不过这句话并没有达到他想要的效果，Will几乎是从床上跳了起来，下意识的迅速从他的身边快速逃开。当他抬头看向Ethan的时候正大睁着眼睛，Ethan觉得他从那双眼睛里看到了不少的惊吓。

  噢，这可不是他原本所预期的那样啊。

  Will张了张嘴，好像是要说些什么，但是却什么声音也没有发出来，所以他又闭上了嘴，然后就只是盯着他的同事——朋友——（或许还有些别的什么？Ethan最近这样想的次数有些太多了）满脸的不可置信。

  他的视线在Ethan和自己之前躺着，睡着的那一片小小空间之间来回移动，Ethan能观察出Will的表情在他意识到发生了什么之后迅速的阴沉了下来，犹如即将暴雨的天空。

  “我——我很抱歉。”Will结巴着说，他的脸颊迅速地变为了粉红色，而Ethan脸上作为回答的微笑让他又往外挪动了一点，让出了他本不应该占据的床面，就好像是在补上一个迟到的不在场证明。

  “我并不知道我挪到了你这边来。”他轻声地道了歉，似乎想要掩饰自己声音里的颤抖，不过Ethan还是听了出来。

  Ethan再一次露出了笑容，“没错，你那时候睡着了。”这感觉就好像他给Will提供了一个不在场证明，不过这并不是什么指控之类的，更像是一个事实陈述，语调轻柔而又温暖。

  Will重重地吞咽了一下，不知道该把自己的目光放在哪里，他的脸颊似乎要从粉红变为深红色了，整个情况实在是太不同寻常了（这明显对Will来说太过意外了），而这样的Will真的是太惹人喜爱了。Ethan从未见过如此慌乱又不知道自己该说什么好的Will，这实在是个有趣的体验。而参谋先生再次尝试开口时选择的错误开头方式更让Ethan觉得好玩了，不过他觉得自己不能再这样逗下去了，他得做点什么才行。

  “我应该——”

  “Will。”他打断了他的话，并迅速的遏制了Will任何想要接近卧室门的举动，还故意叫了他的名。

  Will僵住了。他不敢看向Ethan的眼睛，突然，有一只手臂环住了他的腰，这让Will的呼吸一下子卡在了喉咙里。

  “你知道的，有些时候思考并没有那么重要。”Ethan不知道自己曾对Will说过这句话多少遍，并且他不止一次的如同现在这样想要暗示他这一点，不过这个笨蛋从来都没有意识到过。当然，也有可能他是故意想要无视它，当Will切换为参谋模式的时候，Ethan也不太能猜出来Will是怎么想的。

  不过今天，Will很明显的没能成功切换模式，有可能是因为他们当下所处的环境——毕竟他们都还在床上——又或者是因为Ethan语气里的真诚，但这并不重要，真的，因为这让他能有机会观看到Will帅气的脸上千变万化的表情了。

  但是，参谋依旧试图说道，“Ethan，我真的不认为——”

  “停下。”Ethan的声音依旧十分轻柔，不过他真的很想为了Will那毫无必要的过度思考而揍他一下。这根本就没什么好考虑的，有些时候直接行动或许更好。但Ethan知道他得一步一步来，因为这个傻瓜有时并不会意识到这一点，而Ethan最不想做的事情，就是把他从自己身边吓跑。更不是在他如此接近自己渴求之物的时候，而那现在就在他的臂弯里。他轻轻地把Will的腰又搂紧了一点，把他拉得离自己更近。令他开心而又惊讶的是Will并没有反抗，Ethan用一边的手肘撑起自己，另一只手臂依然环着Wiil的腰。

  “别走，”他叹息道，“别在这时候判断错误，Will。”

  另外一个人只是看着他，不过他的表情出卖了他的想法，因为现在Ethan可以从他的表情里读出Will是如何在努力理解现在到底是在发生什么，或许还在想为什么自己还没有逃跑之类的事儿。他轻轻用牙齿叼住他的下唇，忽视了Will嘴唇上刚开始愈合的伤口。

  该死，他实在是太可爱了。

  Ethan想要显得冷静自持，他成功做到了这一点，但他的脑子里已经是乱糟糟的一团，他的心脏正疯狂地在胸腔里跳动。他知道任何一点失误都会让他好几个月的努力付之东流，但他不会让眼前的机会溜走。

  所有人都认为他是一个沉着而又八面玲珑的人——除了那些伤害了他的朋友的家伙们——但他很久之前就意识到他在Will面前并不是那样的。参谋对他似乎有一种影响力，并且Ethan见鬼的想要搞清楚那到底是什么。

  上述提到的那个人，那个自从在莫斯科的一辆被撞毁的车上遇见之后就一直困扰着他的人，还正盯着他看，漂亮的蓝色眼睛大睁着，视线在Ethan的眼睛里躲都闪闪。Ethan想要知道如何才能让那双眼睛染上笑意，绽放光芒，他想要知道如何才能打破Will内心深处的防备。他或许不应该想要得到那么多的东西，不过那个想法一瞬间就消失不见了。

  机不可失，Ethan这样想着，他轻轻地推了推Will直到他侧着身躺下，完全面对着自己。Ethan慢慢地调整了一下姿势，这样一来，之前一直用来支撑着他自己的手就能腾出来了，他伸出一只手贴住Will的脸颊，另一只手再一次把另一个人揽得更紧了一点。当他的手掌感受到Will皮肤散发出的温度时，一阵温暖而又断断续续的刺痛由此传达到他的全身。他一定没有猜错，这一切感觉起来都太对了。

  此时的他承担不起任何失误。

  在整个过程中，Will一直都没动，甚至都没有怎么呼吸，Ethan确信Will肯定知道接下来会发生些什么，所以他把他的沉默当做了让自己向他挪得更近的邀请，直到他们俩脸庞之间的距离只剩下一英尺，他看向Will时的图像都开始变得模糊不清的时候才停下来，并探寻地望进Will的眼睛里，试图找到任何一丝的不情愿或者——更糟糕的——害怕的迹象。他并没有发现任何这些东西，于是他倾身向前，小心地把自己嘴唇贴上Will的，注意避开了Will嘴唇上的小小伤痕，他在几秒钟之后就退了回去，并且希望自己并没有在占一个震惊到无法行动的人的便宜。但仅仅这样做也让他们的额头几乎贴在了一起，看见Will的态度并有什么变化，Ethan把所有的担心都抛到了九霄云外，并又亲了Will一次，这次是认真的吻了。当他感觉到对方的嘴唇犹犹豫豫地回应他的时候，Ethan忍不住笑了，然后Will最初的小心翼翼消失了，开始回吻他。Ethan的眼睛颤动着合上，让自己沉浸其中，但又因为害怕于不知道在一吻结束之后事情将会如何发展，他又想要迫使自己睁开双眼。这感觉起来不能更加美妙，在任何方面都比他想象的更加美好。那只仍然停留在Will背部的手缓慢下行至他的衬衫下摆，钻进衣料之下，在Ethan意识到他不应该把节奏推得太快之前就已经体会到了Will皮肤的触感，于是他把自己的手指抽回到之前所在的位置，但允许它们在那处摩挲徘徊。他不敢让自己沉溺于此，在Will的嘴唇上最后吻了一下就再次退开了，试图掩饰自己正疯狂跳动的心脏，而他表现出来的却是完全的沉着冷静。他睁开眼睛小心地瞄了一眼Will，参谋此时看起来有点喘不过气，并且——那张漂亮的脸上却有着皱起的眉头，干。Ethan之前的猜测全部都是错的，事情不应该是现在这样，现在本应该是Will对他露出那个让Ethan感觉膝盖发软的害羞的笑脸。但他回吻了他，不是吗？所以这并不是特别糟糕，对吧？

  还是Will现在想要退缩了？

  Will想必是看出了Ethan表情里的纠结，他放松了身体，紧皱的眉头也松开了，房间里蔓延着一阵小心的沉默。

  “我一直都很想知道你的早安吻会是怎样的。”

  Ethan已经做好了迎接一阵劈头盖脸的指责的准备了，然而他却得到了这样的回答，这完全出乎他的意料之外。这确乎是个有点大的转折，并且Ethan见鬼的喜欢。

  噢。

  他一直都喜欢关于Will的一切。

  所以…在过去的几周里他并没有判断错误，当Will在他身边时那些不自在的行为并不是他的错觉。

  然后那个笑容出现了，那个有些羞涩但又美丽的笑容在Will变红的脸颊上绽放开来，Ethan感觉自己像是中了头奖。他的心跳为此漏了几拍，自己也回应了一个笑容。他从什么时候开始感觉有自己些头晕眼花了？

  “早知道只需要一张该死的安全屋的床就能达到这样的效果，我就会提前下手了。”

  Will不赞同地挑起一根眉毛，“别告诉我你是故意选这间安全屋的？”

  “不是的，”Ethan老老实实地回答，虽然他已经咧着嘴笑了出来，语气里带着揶揄，“不过我今天早晨是故意不把贴在我身边的你推开的。”

  Will哼了一声，带着半嘲讽的语气说道，“对啊，我猜也是。”

  Ethan认真地盯着Will看了几秒，愉悦地看着Will的姿态再一次渐渐显露出不适的迹象，然后他开玩笑地拽住Will的衬衫，打趣道，“那么，你还想要和我一起分享我的这一半儿床位吗？”

  他的笑容或许带有一丝沾沾自喜，又好像带有一点引诱的成分，但潜藏在笑容之下的，是他想紧紧拥住Will的渴望。这就是他现在所想要的一切，而对于未来，Ethan有比这更多的东西想要展现给Will。

  当Will在今天早晨第二次依偎在他的身旁的时候，Ethan用自己的两只手臂搂住了他，一只手穿梭于他的发丝之间，继续一个半小时之前被打断了的顺毛之旅。

  愿上天保佑那些只有一张床的安全屋们。

 

~*~*~*~

 

  （Will之后会说道，在他和Ethan的恋爱关系之中，他最喜欢的部分就是睡觉了，因为很明显的，Ethan很喜欢搂搂抱抱而Will很欢迎他这样做。Ethan一直执着于会让人觉得有些老套的晚安吻，但Will真的一点也不介意。还有Jane，当然啦，又有了新的可以拿来嘲讽打趣的对象，不过那两人已经完全免疫了，更不用说那些评价他们是多么可爱的一对儿啊这样的话了。）

  （而Ethan之后毫不介意并且真诚地说，在Will身边醒来，并且看着他在自己的臂弯里熟睡，是这个世界上最美好的事儿了。）

 

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> lofter地址：http://lexwing.lofter.com/post/1d1bed87_b3cf371


End file.
